My Heart's Been Broken Before
by HSMsweetie33
Summary: Gabriella is a broken girl who has not talked in a year, not even to her best friend Troy Bolton. He's desperate to get her to speak to him again. Can he do it? And will they find love in each other along the way? TXG disclaimer: i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**They were best friends**

**She had a boyfriend, and he was in love with her.**

**He stood by so she could be happy, even if his own feelings were hurt.**

**Her boyfriend dumped her, and she became a broken soul.**

**She quit talking altogether, even to her best friend in the whole world.**

**He was lost, hurt, and confused without her.**

**Now a year later he's desperate to find the old Gabriella.**

**Can he mend her broken heart?**

**Or will his get broken in the process?**

**She really just needs someone, and so does he… but will she admit it?**

**Will they find love in each other? Or will she shatter even more?**

**Find out in My Hearts Been Broken Before.**

**Told from Troy's point of view.**


	2. These Four Walls

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss your best friend? I have. I still do actually. Even though I guess I couldn't have really still call her a friend, let alone a best friend. January 5, 2008 was the one year anniversary of the last time I spoken to the only person in the whole wide world that understands every little part of me. It was also the one year anniversary of the last time she spoke to anyone, me being the last person she spoke to. No one knew why she quit speaking, not even me. She's been my best friend since freshman year, but Gabriella Montez soon became a complete mystery to everyone. I remembered that day as if it were yesterday. We were just returning to school from our winter holiday break. She had on one of her new outfits, one I bought her actually, that consisted of a light purple sundress with white polka dots on it and a pair of simple heels. Her hair was falling halfway down her back in its casual curls. She smelled of vanilla just like she always did. God, she looked amazing, but when didn't she? I picked her up at her house and gave her a ride to school just as I always did, but that day seemed much different. She wasn't bubbly and perky, she seemed distant and her eyes were glossed over with tears. She had barely spoken the whole ride which was nearly halfway over. I was worried to say the least.

"What's the matter Brie?" she started and looked up at me. Her eyes were blood shot, her tears were now silently but steadily rolling down her cheeks, and she looked very pale. I was growing more worried with each passing second, she was shattering right in front of me and I had no idea as to why.

"N… Nothing. I promise." Her voice was cracking, and she was about an inch from breaking into sobs. I knew better than to just drop it, the Gabi I knew didn't cry over petty things, only things that mattered. Something was seriously wrong.

"Brie, sweetie I know something is up. Why are you crying? I'm your best friend you can tell me anything you know that right?" She was still gazing at me, lost and confused. It was as if she didn't know me. I was scared for her at this point. Everything had been just fine in the previous week, which she had spent with her boyfriend. She still called me every night just to talk, and she never mentioned anything that could have been tearing her apart like that. Suddenly it occurred to me that she had spent the previous night on a date with her boyfriend. "Brie, does this have anything to do with Jay? Are you two okay?" she jumped at the sound of his name.

"Listen, Troy, I understand that you're concerned and I appreciate it. But I can't tell anyone even you, my best friend ever. Now would you just stay out of my personal life? Actually, no just don't bother talking to me anymore. I can't do this." We had just pulled into my designated space in the student parking lot as she finished her sentence, and burst into tears. Not only tears, but sobs, the kind that make a person breath in and out so quickly and heavily that they look like they may just quit breathing all together at any given second. Then she got out of the car, and bolted toward the building, that was the last I'd heard from her.

It wasn't that I didn't try to talk to her. I called her, tried to speak in person, texted, e-mailed, instant messaged, and had even written her letters. That went on for about four long months, and then I came crashing down into the harsh reality that she was never going to speak to me again. And god, it hurt so badly. I didn't know what I was going to do without her in my life. The other harsh reality I'd finally accepted at that point was that I desperately loved her so much. It was all coming together. I hated listening her tell me about her love life, and listening to her gush about other guys, but did I ever say anything about it? No because I only wanted to see her happy, and make her smile. If standing by and letting myself hurt is what I had to do so she could be happy, that's what I would have done until the end of time. I loved everything about her. And then she was gone, for what I assumed to be forever. I even had a class with her, it was just theatre and we only took notes and painted sets for the class, but I still saw her every day, and I'd yet to see her even smile once. The day after she quit speaking, I found out that Gabi and Jay had indeed broken up; the reason remained a mystery, just like her. Shortly after that Jay moved to a different part of the state, and to another school. There I was, a year later, still head over heels for the broken girl whom no one can reach out to.

Theatre was mine and Gabriella's last period of the day. I was really starting to feel the need to talk to her again. Just to hear her voice, listen to her laugh, or just hear the steadiness of her breathing after she falls asleep watching movies with the gang at me house while we were snuggled up on the couch together. I needed to be close to her again. So, I started paying attention to when she arrived to class, and when she left. Turns out she was the fourth person to get there, and the last person to leave, perfect. I had decided that day, exactly one year from the day she last spoke to anyone, I was going to wait outside the auditorium for her afterschool ended, hoping that I'd get through to her. Five very long minutes passed, and she still hadn't come out. She had to walk home, so I assumed she'd be in a hurry, but I had no such luck. I was growing impatient, so I decided to go back into the room and pretend to look for something, so then I could talk to her sooner, but as I opened the door I stopped dead in my tracks.

I heard the piano playing, and sure enough as I peeked through the cracked door Gabi was sitting center stage at the piano playing a beautiful melody I had never heard before. I slowly slipped into the room and into one of the seats in the last row. Luckily she didn't hear or see me and continued to play. What she did next came as a huge surprise to me though. She began to sing. Beautifully, too if a may say so. I had completely forgotten how well she could sing, sure I had memorized her voice and every giggle long ago, but the singing I had sort of overlooked, until then of course. Her voice blended well with the soft sounds of the piano's music. Her voice was strong and bold. The lyrics, of which I'd also never heard, were simply amazing. She sang out the song as if it was coming from her own heart, and listening to the lyrics, I knew it was. I zoned out and listened to her beautiful voice.

_These four walls, they whisper to me_

_They know a secret I knew they would not keep._

_Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust,_

_And these four walls came down around us._

_Must have been something sent me out of my head,_

_With the words so radical and not what I meant,_

_Now I wait for a break in the silence because it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again._

_It's hard now to let you be,_

_I won't make excuses, I've made my peace_

_Didn't take long for me to lose the trust_

_And these four walls were not strong enough._

_Must have been something sent me out of my head,_

_With the words so radical and not what I meant,_

_Now I wait for a break in the silence because it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again._

_Yeah it's difficult watching us fade_

_Knowing I's all my fault my mistake_

_Yeah it's difficult letting you down_

_Knowing it's all my fault that you're not around._

_Must have been something sent me out of my head,_

_With the words so radical and not what I meant,_

_Now I wait for a break in the silence because it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again_

_Oh, these four walls again._

She finished singing and brought her shaking hands to her face and rested her forehead against her palms. She was crying silently, and although I was more than a hundred feet from her I could tell that. I walked to the stage but she didn't even notice. When I reached her I had forgotten everything I had planned to say. All I could think of was a simple, "Hey there."

She jumped and looked at me the same way she had that day a year ago. Her eyes were bloodshot, her mascara was running, and she was pale. She was broken still, and I still didn't know why. She opened her mouth and started to reply…

**AHHH I cut you off! Haha. I hope you guys like this story since it's my first shot at a hurt/ comfort sort of thing… R&R please!**


	3. An Eventful Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Haha I used Miley Cyrus' song in the last chapter because it was fitting, so although I wish I could take credit for the beautiful lyrics, all credit goes to her for that song.**

**A/n: Wow! Thanks So much for the reviews on that last chapter! I'm very happy to know that people like this story, because it's my favorite to write! Haha, well here is Ch. 2. I hope you guys like it and continue reading!**

She opened her mouth and started to reply, but instead broke down into tears and began shaking with sobs. She ran from her spot in the center of the stage and sprinted down the stage stairs. I expected her to run from me, quite like she had a year ago, but Gabi always had a way of surprising me when I least expected it. Instead of running straight for the exit, she turned ninety degrees so that she was facing me, and ran toward me. When she was in reach I held out my arms, which she stepped into gratefully and cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and swayed her back and forth soothingly. She had my shirt balled up in her clinched fists and was crying so heavily that her tears were soaking through my shirt and could be felt on my skin, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be near her again, just to know that she still could find comfort in my arms. Given watching her break down into such a state, and knowing that she'd been like this the entirety of a year and I hadn't done anything to help her broke my heart into a million pieces. But at that moment nothing that happened in the past mattered. My main focus from that moment on was going to be the broken girl that I was finally holding in my arms again.

We remained that way for some time. Just me, my arms wrapped tightly around her, rocking her back and forth. I'd occasionally give her a small kiss on the top of her head and sooth her with a, "Shh, Brie, its okay now. I'm here for you," here and there. But I wasn't letting go until she was ready to stand alone, even if I had to stay there all night, or for the rest of my life. And this time I wasn't going to let her go emotionally either. I'd endured a year without her, and I wasn't about to let that happen again. She needed me right then, and I was realizing that I needed her just as badly. I was going to get her through this, whatever it was, and just having her there with me would get me through anything as well. Everything was starting to feel right again.

After about half an hour her crying was starting to fade. It was still there but not nearly as strong as it had been. Her grip on my shirt had been loosened and her arms were now just wrapped around my waist, her head was snuggled into my chest, and her tears weren't soaking through my shirt anymore. I was going to let her stay there for as long as she needed, but that plan didn't seem to work well. The custodian came into the room and frowned slightly. When she saw the state Gabi was in she smiled slightly and said, "You two need to get going. Sorry but I have to vacuum in here." I smiled at her grateful that she hadn't yelled at us. That's when I looked at my poor Brie who was staring up questioningly into my eyes.

"Hey, you want to go out to my truck so that I can take you home?" She didn't say a word but simply nodded slowly. I smiled weakly at her, wishing she'd speak, but knowing it would come in time. I started to pull back from her but she wouldn't have that. I chuckled at her slightly childish actions. But I understood she hadn't been close with anyone, so I didn't comment but instead asked if she'd like for me to carry her. She nodded again, but with a bit of enthusiasm this time. So I lifted her a bit and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. And I carried her to the parking-lot. I sat her down right outside of my truck and opened her door. She stared at the seat a minute and tears welled up in her eyes again; I automatically knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Hey don't worry about it Gabs. I know it isn't your fault. You are totally forgiven." She looked at me just then and smiled. She genuinely looked happy for the first time in a long time. She was still crying, but it was a lot for her to take in so it was understandable. I smiled back and gestured toward the opened truck door. She then stepped inside and sat down. I then closed the door and got in on the driver's side, started the engine, and started on the trip home.

I was just enjoying the silence and Gabriella's presence in the vehicle. But the third tragedy of the day struck. Thunder by Boys Like Girls came on the radio. Gabi and Jay's song. I fumbled with the radio trying to change the station, but ended up turning the volume up instead. Luckily we were coming up on a gas station so I pulled over and turned the radio off completely. Reluctantly I looked to Brie, scared of how she was reacting I found her sitting with her legs pulled tightly to her chest and her hand placed over her mouth as she was crying rather hard.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry, I tried to change it," I reached over and touched her shoulder, but she pushed my hand away and opened her door. I didn't know what she was doing but I soon found out as she ran to the trashcan next to the gas pumps and began vomiting into it. I wasn't very tolerant of that sort of thing, but my worry and instinct took over. Subconsciously I got out of the parked vehicle and accompanied Gabi. I gathered her hair into one of my hands and patted her back with the other.

After she finished I placed my arm around her back for her to brace herself on. She got back into the truck, and I told her to stay put a minute while I ran inside the building for a minute. She started taking deep breaths and closed her eyes to calm herself down, she had always done that. I smiled and knew she wasn't going anywhere, so I shut the door and went inside.

Once I was in the store I picked up bottled water, a can of sprite, a pack of saltine crackers, and some mints. I paid and made my way back out to the truck, and more importantly, Gabriella. I found her sitting in the same position I left her, sitting with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. I knew she still wasn't feeling well. But she was handling it well. Then it occurred to me; what made her sick to begin with? At first I was more concerned with getting her cleaned up. I opened up her truck door and gave her the water, telling her to swish a few mouthfuls and spit it out. She did as she was told. Then I handed her two mints, which she popped into her mouth immediately. When the mints were gone I handed her the sprite and crackers, closed her door and got in on my side.

Once she was situated, nibbling her crackers and drinking her sprite, and I was driving down the road, I decided to question her about what happened to make her sick. "Brie, what made you throw up?" I started with an open ended question in hopes that she'd actually talk, but she just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. So I began asking questions that she could make gestures to answer, knowing she wasn't ready to talk just yet. "Okay then, have you been sick recently?" She shook her head. "Have you been feeling badly today?" Again she shook her head. "Have you been crying more today than usual?" For this particular question she paused to think, and then she looked me in the eyes and nodded. "Last time you cried that hard did you get sick?" I questioned focusing my eyes on the road again. She waited for me to glance at her and nodded. "You think that did it?" she shrugged and nodded simultaneously signaling a probably. I was satisfied with the answers and stopped asking about it.

As we neared her house she reached over and placed her small, cool hand on my arm. I directed my attention to her, and found her staring at me, her eyes pleading. "What's wrong Gabi?" she looked to the road and back to me and shook her head. What she was saying wasn't too clear but I had an idea of what she was trying to tell me. Rather than asking I kept driving and passed her driveway, then looked at her grinning, she breathed a sigh of relief. Troy Bolton does it again, I thought to myself. It amazed me that I still knew her so well that I could communicate with her without words, which also told me the same old Gabi, the one I had fallen in love with nearly three and a half years ago, was hiding inside of this broken girl in my passenger seat. I was going to find her…

About a half a mile later we pulled into my driveway, and I shut off the engine. I got out of the truck, walked over to the passenger door, and opened it allowing Brie to slide out of her seat onto the ground. I took her hand in mine leading her into my house. Immediately after shutting the door behind us I was greeted by my mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Troy, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, I just got here."

"Oh okay. Could you come in here a minute?" without answering I took my shoes off, Gabriella following suit not once letting my hand go, and we walked to the double doors leading into the kitchen. As my hand fell upon the door and started to push it open her hand squeezed mine. She was nervous.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just my mom. She thinks of you as a second child. She isn't going to hurt you." She smiled weakly and gestured for me to lead the way. I pushed the door the remainder of the way open. My mom was chopping vegetables and didn't look up at first.

"Troy honey, who are you…" she looked up seeing Gabriella and smiled brightly. "Oh Gabsy! I haven't seen you in ages! Would you like to stay for dinner?" My mom knew the whole story with Gabriella. I could always confide in my mom, so she was the first to know every detail of the situation. Gabi smiled from ear to ear, happy for second time in one day, and nodded enthusiastically. She was really making some progress and I was very proud of her. I directed my gaze from the brunette to my mom.

"What are we having for dinner?" Mom rolled her eyes.

"You amaze me. You have guests over, and you're still just concerned about the food." Gabi giggled at her comment, which directed both mine and my mom's attention to her. I loved her laugh so much. I smiled and looked back to my mom. She continued, "But to inform you, we are hiving homemade chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese." Brie smiled. Grilled cheese used to be her favorite, I guessed it still was.

"Well mom, Gabi and I are gonna head out to the tree house until dinner," I looked at Gabriella hopefully, "if that's cool with you that is…" She laughed and nodded. Then she hugged me. My mom smiled at us.

"Well you two have fun out there. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." With that we exited the house through the side door in the kitchen. Once we had reached the back yard Gabi looked at me and giggled, then sprinted in the direction of the tree house. If it was a race she wanted, that's what I'd give her. Naturally I was quite fast because of basketball but I let her stay ahead of me until we reached the bottom of the tree holding the tree house, which Gabi and I had snuck out of our houses to spent countless nights in, just talking about our feelings, problems, and the future. When we reached the tree I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and hoisted her in the air, twirling her around. She began laughing uncontrollably. When I sat her down she turned to face me. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. I really wanted to kiss her, but I didn't think she'd respond well. I was happy enough just having her being around me. The silence, and us standing and staring got a bit awkward and the moment soon passed.

"Well we'd better get up to that tree house." She smiled and climbed up the ladder. I followed closely behind her. Once we reached the inside part of the tree house she flopped down in the bean bag chair that had always been her designated seat all that time ago. I smiled at her, reminiscing all the good times. One in particular had always stood out to me.

"Do you remember the first time I had you up here?" she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was sophomore year, after our championship basketball game. We had lost and I was up here hiding from dad. You snuck out and came over to comfort me, and found me in here. We talked a while and you really cheered me up. You were always good at that." She smiled widely, like she was proud of herself. I chuckled and continued telling her the story that she already knew. "Then one thing led to another, you said something sarcastic, so I started tickling you mercilessly. Then once you convinced me to stop we were both so out of breath, and out of nowhere we just kissed." She smiled brightly. "Ya know what? That was my first kiss." She looked at me very surprised. "Yeah, I've never told anyone that. I figured it would be un-cool to be 15 and still not have had you're first kiss. But what can I say. I'd never felt like the moment was right with any other girl." I grinned at her then plopped down in the chair next to her, and enjoyed the silence that settled over us. I was humming to myself, and partly to Brie, which caused an occasional giggle out of her. After a few minutes, we were just sitting, staring out the door, watching the sunset over the mountains in the distance. I was too exhausted to talk; it had after all been a very eventful day. But suddenly Gabi surprised me for a third time that eventful day. Out of the quietness I heard a very soft but sure…

"Troy?..."


	4. Her Tears

**A/N: And Aimee does it again! I left it hanging haha. But ohhh! Was there a past romance with Troyella?? And what is Gabi going to say??**

"Troy? ..."

I was shocked. But I wanted things to seem normal for Gabi, so she wouldn't feel intimidated. I tried not to look surprised too an overwhelming extent, so I looked over at her leisurely and replied. "Yes Gabi?"

She glanced at me timidly, and then looked to the floor. "Are thing's ever going to be okay again? I'm so lost all the time, and sometimes I really don't know how much I can take…" She sounded hoarse, and her voice was quavering. I guessed her talking for the first time, was in sorts like a person walking on a bad leg for a first time after a cast removal. It wasn't steady just yet. When I looked at her, tears were clearly forming in her eyes, causing my heart to break for her. I so badly wanted to ask her what had happened, but thought better of it. If she was going to tell me, I wanted it to be on her own terms, not because she felt forced by my asking.

"Gabriella, I know whatever you went through must've been hell to put you in the state you were in for the past year, but I am glad that you finally opened up, especially to me. I thought I had lost you forever." She looked to me again, her eyes becoming bloodshot as she fought to keep the tears from falling.

"I was scared too. Troy, I never want to lose you, ever again." Her voice was shaking badly at this point, and her tears had started sliding gently down her soft cheeks. I pulled her into a tight hug, and then pulled back just enough for me to wipe her tears away with the pad of my thumb, just to have them replaced with fresh ones.

"You never lost me to begin with Gabs. I've always wanted to be there for you. And now that you're letting me back in, its okay. There's no need to cry. You've done enough of that for one day." She smiled through her tears.

"You know, you're absolutely right. But I still feel so guilty all the time. I just let myself slip away from the rest of the world. I left everyone hanging in limbo, worrying. Then people just quit caring, so it made it that much harder to let myself get close again, because what if they didn't really care?"

"Sweetie, no one stopped caring for you. Some quit trying, but no one ever stopped worrying. And I for one didn't let a single day pass without wondering how different my life would've been with you still in it. But what's done is done. You're here with me now, and everything will be okay."

She looked at me with evident worry in her eyes, then again let her gaze fall to the floor "You promise?"

I took her chin in my hand and lifted her head so her chocolate brown eyes met my blue ones. "I promise. I'll be there every step of the way, and you never have to doubt that. Okay?"

She smiled weakly and nodded her head. "Okay."

"Alright, now let's go grab some dinner before mom starts burning the grilled cheeses. You know her first two are always the best." She laughed a bit and nodded her head.

"That's true. But the first one is always the absolute greatest and it belongs to me!" with that she playfully pushed her petite body out of my arms and ran out of the tree house, down the ladder and through the yard. I shook my head before sprinting after her. It took no time at all for me to ease past her.

"I'm so gonna beat you, Montez."

"Oh that's what you think, Bolton," she giggled. Nearly two seconds after she finished her sentence, she stopped dead in her tracks clutching her knee, then sat down on the ground, and yelled. "OWW! Troy, help me, this really hurts." Worriedly, I turned without slowing my pace and headed back towards her. Once I reached her she stood up and hit me on the arm playfully, before sprinting to the door of the house. "Haha seems that you've forgotten who the actress, who talked you into taking a theatre class is!" she yelled to me. I laughed and made my way over to her, jogging now because she was the clear cut winner.

"Ah yes, I did forget. However, you'd better be on you 'A' game next race, because I'm watching you, Montez." I replied once I got to the door as well. I opened the door and stepped inside with Brie right behind me. I was smiling to myself, noticing the glimpse of the old Gabi shining through.

My mom was just finishing dinner and instructed us to go wash up. We did as we were told and went back to the dining room. "So what would you like to drink?" I asked. But rather than answering me, she shrugged her shoulders, unwilling to speak again for some odd reason. I wondered what was up, and decided not to dwell upon it; again I really didn't want to push her. Patiently, I took her hand and led her to the fridge. "Pick whatever you like."

She studied the contents for a second before pointing to the water. I grabbed a bottle for her, and got one for myself as well. Then I led her back into the dining area. We sat down just as my mom brought the food in. Gabi of course grabbed the grilled cheese that was least burnt and smiled victoriously in my direction. I just smiled and shook my head. My dad then came into the dining room and saw Gabriella for the first time since she'd been at the house.

"Oh Gabi, I didn't know you were here. How have you been?" She only offered a small smile and a thumbs up. My dad looked at me for a split second then back to Brie who was tearing her sandwich into small pieces then plopping them into her mouth. He knew most of the story, just like my mom (not including the part about me being secretly in love with her). I was close with both of my parents, and told them nearly everything. So naturally when Gabi quit talking to me, and everyone else, it became a popular topic in my house.

Dad smiled at Gabi and replied, "Well that's good. We've really missed you here, especially Troy. He missed you like crazy, huh son?" he asked elbowing me. I couldn't help but blush, and Gabriella took note of it letting out a small giggle, after looking in my direction.

For the remainder of the dinner, we continued to have conversations, trying to include Gabi without asking her too many questions. She enjoyed herself and laughed through the meal, but still didn't speak. I was getting more, and more curious about why she'd been so open with me, just to clam up again. And again, I didn't ask. Brie needed someone to be patient with her. As long as she was okay being with me, it didn't matter if she spoke. Although I was missing her voice a lot.

After we finished eating, and helped my mom a little with the dishes, we headed back outside, this time we sat on my trampoline though letting a comfortable silence settle over up as we stared at the sky. It was nearing 6 o'clock, and was getting a bit chilly. I was perfectly fine given we lived in New Mexico and chilly, to us, was anything below 70 degrees, but Brie seemed to be a little cold. She brought her arms up and hugged herself tightly as goose-bumps formed on her skin. I took my wildcat basketball sweatshirt that read 'Bolton' across the back, off and handed it to her.

"Here, you look a little cold." She smiled gratefully and slid the shirt over her head.

"Thanks," she said in a barely audible voice. I wasn't actually sure if she'd answered or if I'd imagined this altogether.

"What time should you be home?" I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want her to be in trouble.

"I don't know. My mom won't speak to me either." She replied teary eyed once more.

"Brie, that's terrible! Why won't she?"

"I don't know Troy. She's just like everyone else I guess. I quit talking, and for about a month she talked to me constantly, trying to get me to answer. I wanted to, but something kept me from doing it. Then her attempts became fewer, and fewer. Eventually they came to a stop. Now, I come home and she doesn't even look up from her work long enough to acknowledge my existence." She was shaking and her tears were running steadily down her face, for what seemed like the millionth time in just that day. I put my hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly, and then pulled her into my chest. She responded by wrapping her arms around me as best she could and buried her head in my chest. I placed my head on top of hers, breathing in her scent, vanilla. Just like I remembered.

"Shh, Brie, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." I said kissing the top of her head. I honestly didn't know if it was going to be okay or not. This situation was elevated more than I expected. But I didn't care how deep the hole was, I wasn't giving up on her.

"Troy is it okay that I don't want to go home?" my heart was breaking for her. I hated seeing her like this. A little over a year ago, if we'd been in this same spot we'd have been laughing and joking around. Gabriella still wouldn't have wanted to go home, but it would've been because she and I were playing an intense game of truth, that neither of us wanted to give up on. (It was funny that I never ended up telling her that I was in love with her during one of those games, but I hadn't). But, right then, we were sitting, her in my lap bawling her eyes out, over something that had broken her completely. It's funny how things can go from nearly perfect to just plain shit in a short time.

"Gabi, I know you don't want to go home, but you can't just stay overnight without letting your mom know."

"Are you insinuating that if my mom knew that I could stay _here_?"

"Well yeah, if she knew you were here and Okayed it that'd be wonderful. Like I said you're like my parents' second child. They love you…"

"Okay… I'll call her." She pulled out her phone and dialed her house number, then turned her speaker phone and placed the phone in front of us. Within a few seconds her mom's voice was answering the phone.

"Hello?" she sounded confused; most likely because Gabi's number had shown up on the caller ID. Hearing her mom's voice, Gabriella tensed and held me tighter, looking me in the eyes helplessly. I took over from there.

"Ms. Montez? This is Troy…"

"Troy, where is Gabi?" she sounded more surprised than worried, which struck me as odd. I looked at Brie, hoping to get her to talk to someone other than me, but I had no such luck. So I continued for her.

"She's at my house, with me. Ms. Montez, she finally talked today, just to me though. She's scared to death. She doesn't want to leave me. Is it okay she stays here tonight? I don't want to mess up the progress she's made today…" there was a long pause followed by a loud sigh from the other end.

"You know, I don't care, I don't care what the hell she does anymore! If she doesn't want to be here fine, she doesn't have to be. She can be with you, if that's what makes her happy, so be it. Damn it!" she was really upset, who wouldn't be. Her own daughter didn't talk to her in a year, it had to be hard. But she knew Gabi was listening, so she should've kept herself a bit more collected.

"Okay, I'm so sorry Ms. Montez. I'll bring her home after school tomorrow."

"Keep her as long as you freaking want! Like I said I don't care!" now that was downright mean. Gabi was right, her mom had quit caring. I didn't understand why though. And I didn't care, I was pissed. No one should ever treat their own daughter that way. I wanted to scream at the woman, but kept myself under control. I didn't want to scare Gabriella.

"Okay then Ms. Montez, I will." I said through my clenched teeth. I ended the call and felt Brie's arms wrap around my neck as she began sobbing.

"Shh, honey its ok. It's okay. She's just upset is all." I knew it ran deeper than that, but what else was I supposed to say. The poor girl was just finally making some headway, and her own mother was practically disowning her… it had to be rough for her.

"Troy… c... can we go in… side?" she sobbed into my chest. Anyone else would've thought she was speaking gibberish, but I understood every word.

"Sure. Whatever you wanna do sweet heart." I slid to the edge of the trampoline, being sure not to disturb Gabi's place in my lap until it was necessary. Once I reached the edge, I sat her beside me and jumped off first. Then, I held out my arms to help her. Once she was safely on the ground I placed my arm over her shoulder, so that she could snuggle into my side for comfort.

When we got inside it dawned on me that I needed to tell mom and dad that Gabi was staying. "Hey, why don't you go upstairs and pick out some of my sweats, or whatever clothes of mine you wanna wear, and take a shower. That way we can go to sleep soon. Sound good?" She nodded. I kissed her temple and watched her wander upstairs.

After she was out of sight I went into the living room, where I was greeted by both of my parents.

"Hey son, where did Brie go?" my dad questioned almost immediately.

"About that... Her mom, well, she is like really mad at Gabi. And I told Gabi she could stay here. Just for tonight at least. Is that okay?"

"Oh of course honey," my mom began, "she's always welcome here." I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks so much guys. This means a lot." Then my dad piped up.

"She should stay in the guest room. Since you guys aren't young anymore, we shouldn't have you sleeping in the same bed." I laughed a little at his comment.

"Okay, I'll go set it up." And with that I ventured up the stairs.

I went into my room and found Brie sitting on my bed. She was wearing my red basketball sweatpants along with a wildcats t-shirt, her hair was dripping wet. She showered fast. I smiled at her, seeing she was no longer crying. I plopped down next to her on my bed and she yawned.

"Tired hun?" she smiled at me and nodded. "Well I can't blame you; you have had a very long day." She nodded again. "Well, let's go get you situated then." I took her hand in mine and stood up. She followed suit and I then led her down the hall into the guest room. I lifted the covers and motioned for her to lie down. She got into the bed and snuggled under the covers. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead, before I walked to the doorway. Smiling at her, I wished her a good night and turned the lights off. As I left her though, I couldn't help but notice the worry in her eyes. I shook the thought from my head though. After I was back in my own room I put on another pair of sweatpants and took my shirt off. Then I turned my light out and got in bed for some well deserved sleep. I had to admit I was exhausted. But something kept me from falling asleep; my mind kept wandering back to the little brunette sleeping down the hall. I wondered if she was okay. I was worried.

A bit shy of half an hour later, my questions were all answered. I heard I small whimper at my door. I got up and turned the lamp on. When I opened the door, sure enough, there was Gabriella. She wasn't crying, but she looked rather distressed.

"You wanna sleep in my bed with me?" I asked her. She didn't answer, but just wrapped her arms around my wasted and sighed sleepily. That was all the answer I needed. I took her in my arms and slowly made my way back to my bed, and layed down in it with her beside of me. I reached over and turned the lamp off, the placed my arms around Gabi. Within seconds, she was out like a light, and then I soon fell into a deep sleep as well.


	5. Are you satisfied?

**Soo, I decided to leave the last chapter on a low note. No cliff hanger, but anyways, thanks sooo much for the reviews!! And here's the next chapter enjoy!!**

The next morning I was stirred from my shallow slumber by a trembling occurring next to me. I struggled to fully open my eyes, but I did it. Once I had, I saw poor Brie lying next to me. I almost smiled because of all the times I had wished that I could wake up with her in my arms, but then I came to the realization that she was crying. Memories from the previous day flooded my mind quickly and I instantly became worried for the poor girl. I was no longer tired to say the least, so I sat up bringing her up with me. I pulled her onto my lap and allowed her to bury her head in my chest. Since I didn't have a shirt on, I could easily feel her tears slipping from her eyes and down her cheeks then down my own body. I kissed her temple while stroking her chocolate hair, and then finally spoke.

"Shh, sweetie, what's wrong?" She didn't respond but just sniffled and shook her head. "Don't worry hun. I'm here. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. Remember?" I said this literally meaning she could tell me why she was crying at that particular instant, but I was hoping she could read between the lines and find that I meant she could tell me anything, and everything. I wanted her to tell me what she had been hiding away from everyone, the reason she quit speaking. She took it literally though.

She withdrew her head from the safety of my chest and put her eyes on mine. I smiled encouragingly. "I had a nightmare." She finally spoke. I decided to urge her a bit farther, so I might get a hint to help me solve her mystery.

"About what, hun?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Troy." She said with a bit of irritability in her voice.

"Come on Gabi. Please tell me what you dreamt. If you tell me it might help."

"I said NO!" she snapped. I looked at her, shocked. She had never yelled at me. Or at anyone for that matter. She took note of my reaction and composed herself quickly, and sighed. "I'm sorry, wildcat. I'm just tired. And I don't want to talk about it." I nodded.

"Okay. I understand, and it's ok." She smiled weakly and looked down at the sheets she had been toying with in her fingers, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Okay…" she mumbled. I placed my index finger beneath her chin and lifted her head so her gaze met mine again. I smiled at her warmly. I knew she needed time. And I was okay with that. I wiped away the tears that still lingered on her gentle face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and sighed as if she were content.

I hated seeing her like this, but I have to admit, knowing I could make her feel better made me happy. I looked at the clock assuming it would be about time to get up. I found I was wrong; it was 4:00 a.m. on the dot. I inwardly groaned a little, and looked back at Gabi. She had no signs of sleepiness in her eyes. She wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. I sighed knowing I couldn't leave her alone whist I slept, then I chuckled a bit at the situation, and how I would so easily bend for her. During all of this Brie just looked at me waiting for me to break the silence, but she was smiling. I finally decided we may as well do something if we were awake, so for lack of a better thought I asked, "You hungry?"

She grinned and nodded. So we got out of bed and walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"So, what shall we eat?" she asked when we arrived at our destination.

"I don't know. What are you hungry for?" She looked puzzled for a second, and then I saw the light bulb go on above her head.

"Pancakes!" she squealed quietly. I laughed at the brunette's enthusiasm.

"Ok then. But Huston we have a problem. I can't cook."

"Oh, I forgot. But I can! So I can teach you."

"Ok… but when did you learn? Last time I checked you couldn't even crack an egg" I replied laughing.

She looked down, ashamed. "Well, I took a cooking class in school because I knew it wouldn't require talking. I figured I could get an 'A' without having a conversation." She didn't look away from the floor.

"Oh, Brie," I said placing my arms around her, and drawing patterns in her back with my thumbs, "you don't have to be ashamed of that. You were in pain, so if you didn't want to talk it is fully okay. You can do what you want. If taking cooking was good for you at the time, then you should be proud of it. You still did accomplish something."

"Oh, Troy. What would I do without you?" she said embracing me. "You always know what to say."

"I always just say what I honestly believe. That's all."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. You don't hide from the truth in any matter. You're always strong enough to face it. I just hide from it."

I stepped back a bit, not letting her go, but just so I could lean against the counter. "Brie, you are strong enough. I promise you that you are. What you went through was just bigger than you. Like I said, you should never ever be ashamed. No regrets from here on out. Okay?"

She offered a weary smile. "Okay." She broke the hug then. "So wildcat, ready for your first crash course in cooking?"

"I'm always ready." She snickered.

"Good! Because, Ms. Montez, won't go easy on you, even if you are her best friend." She smiled and walked to the cabinet. An uncontrollable smile spread across my face. She said I was her best friend. She trusted me.

She turned around and saw me smiling at her. "Wipe that grin off your face, Bolton. Of course you're my best friend. Don't be so surprised." She giggled as my jaw dropped.

"How… how did you…" she cut me off.

"I can read you like a book. I've been able to since we met freshman year." She smiled. I smiled back, but this made me uncomfortable. Did she know that I liked her? Had she known all this time? And why did I suddenly not care if she did?

"Well, then what am I thinking right now?" I questioned hoping to throw her off.

"You're thinking 'wow she's taking too much time to make these pancakes and I'm starving.'"

"Wow you're good." I laughed.

"Well some things never change." She giggled. "Let's get to work now… before you wither away to nothing." She added the last part patting my stomach.

I laughed. "Yes ma'am, Ms. Montez!"

She resumed her place back at the cabinet getting out various ingredients, a large bowl, and a whisk. Then she walked to the fridge and got eggs, and the milk out. Last she went to the stove and pulled the drawer from underneath it out and pulled out a skillet and a spatula. All the while I stood stupidly in the middle of the floor.

"Wow, looks like you haven't forgotten where anything is…"

"Nope, I don't forget things. Never ever." She smiled brightly.

"Okay then… let's make some food then, teach me."

That was one thing about Gabi. She loved to teach people things. No matter what it was. If she could enlighten any person on any subject she'd jump on the opportunity. She'd be a wonderful teacher. If you told her that though she'd blush and reply 'no I wouldn't'. She was also very modest. Those two qualities were two that I truly loved. I loved everything about her, but still those two things were just outstanding in my eyes.

"Troy?" her angelic voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I umm… spaced out I guess. Sorry. I'm just tired."

"I can tell. But we need to get these pancakes made. I'm soo hungry."

I smiled. "Okay."

She spat out instructions as I poured ingredients into the bowl and stirred them up. She decided to take the lead though, after I dropped an entire egg shell into the mixture. I stood beside her carefully watching and listening. After we (well mostly she) finished mixing the batter, she walked to the stove and turned a burner on. While she had her back turned I played with the spoon in the batter, I had an idea.

"Hey, Brie?" she turned on her heels promptly to face me.

"Hmm?" I flung batter onto her. She looked shocked, then she smiled. "UHH! You're soo gonna pay for that Bolton!" she opened the fridge and grabbed the syrup and poured a bit in her hand.

"Oh no you don't!!"

"Oh yeah, I do!" with that she ran over to me and smeared it into my hair.

"Eww!!" I laughed. I picked up some flour and threw it on her. She retaliated by flinging batter onto me. Pretty soon, we were both covered from head to toe in pancake ingredients, and so was the kitchen. The sadder part was, we had nothing to eat.

We were sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor in our mess, laughing hysterically.

"I'm still hungry." I finally said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I didn't answer her, but I got in the cabinet and grabbed some pop-tarts. Then I grabbed two glasses and filled them with the bit of milk that Gabi hadn't dumped over my head during our food fight. Then I resumed sitting on the floor with a flour covered Gabriella.

"Here you go," I said handing her a pop-tart with one glass of milk, "I can't cook. But I can still get food in my own way."

She giggled. "True that wildcat, true that."

I watched her a moment, as she drank some of the milk silently. I figured it was now or never.

"Hey Gabs. Do you wanna play the truth game?"

She smiled. "When don't I? I miss that game a LOT! Haha, you go first."

"Okay, if you could do anything at all, what would it be?" she thought it over for a second as she chewed at a bite of pop-tart.

"I would dance in the rain in the middle of times square." I chuckled at this response.

"Okay, now it's your turn."

"Alright… umm… how many girls have you kissed in your lifetime?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"It isn't really. But answer the question Bolton. Unless you wanna lose…"

She hit my sensitive spot. She knew I hated losing so of course I answered.

"Okay. There was you, then probably four others, so five."

"Good enough. Haha I figured there would've been more. Good boy!"

"Haha thanks. So, what's your biggest fear?"

"I'd have to say failure. Of any sort that is. I just hate having to think that I failed at something, I always feel like I could try harder."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what is one song that you truly love, but would never admit it to your basketball buds?"

"Honestly… The Start of Something New."

"Awe, that's the song…"

"That we sang when we first met… Yeah… it's only because of you though." I said smiling.

"Oh… well thank you. That's incredibly sweet of you." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I sighed a bit knowing that my next move was critical, but I had to do it now.

"Yeah I guess... So it's my turn… uh… Okay, here goes nothing. What did the bastard do to you? What did Jay do to make you quit speaking?"

She starred at me for a second. With tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall… I hated that I had actually been the cause this time, but I needed to know. And more than that, Gabi needed to completely open up to someone, or it was going to drive her crazy. It was for the best.

"Troy I… I don't think that…" she started to protest. I grabbed her hand in reassurance. With tears in my own eyes. I didn't know why they were there, but they were.

"Gabi please… just tell me. I want to help you."

"Fine," she said looking down, taking in a deep breath. "I had sex with him. There you know! I'm a stupid slut. Are you satisfied?" tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Gabi I…" she cut me off.

"You know what, just save it. I don't need pity from anyone." She stood up and started out of the kitchen. I got up and ran after her, and grabbed her hand. She turned around and slapped me right in the face. I didn't flinch, but just stood there waiting. She brought her hand up to slap me again but this time I grabbed it. She pulled out of my grasp and wrapped her tiny arms around me crying hard into my chest. I pulled her in as close as I could and held her tightly. Then I brought my head to rest on top of hers, as a single tear slipped from my eye which was followed by another. I had no idea as to why I was crying. Maybe it was because I felt sorry for Gabriella, feeling the way that she did. Or maybe it was because I felt sorry for myself, even though that would be selfish. For whatever reason, Brie and I stood there in my kitchen, clinging to one another crying. I was still confused as to why she quit speaking, and what sex had to do with it. She was still hurting, not knowing how to fix her own pain. And neither one of us having the courage to do or say anything. And that was okay.

**A/N: OMG!! She had sex with him! And what does that have to do with them breaking up?? Find out in the next chapter!! Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. Sorry this one took so incredibly long guys! I re-wrote it about 5 times and I think I finally got it right. Please let me know what you think. R&R!**


	6. It's my fault

**Ahahaha! Another cliffy one!! So, thank you all so much for reviewing and/or adding them to your favorites. That means a lot to see the positive responses… Well I won't keep you any longer… Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! =]**

A while later, Brie and I had sat down in the midst of our crying, so we were on the floor again, in our mess of pancake batter. My crying had long ago subsided and she was calming down too, but she was still clinging to me, snuggled into my chest breathing deeply. She had goose bumps, and she was shivering slightly. Without saying anything I shifted my weight so that I could stand. The brunette beauty I was holding in my arms looked helplessly into my eyes, thinking I was going to leave her. I smiled at her, assuring I wasn't going anywhere. Her eyes softened a bit but were still filled with worry, probably thinking I would judge her, but that wasn't going to happen. I had vowed the very second that she and I re-connected that I wouldn't let her down, and I intended to keep that promise. I didn't care what she had done; all I cared about was her present well being. No matter what, I was not going to let her down this time.

Without saying a word I brought myself, along with Gabi, to my feet. As I stood up I tightened my grip on the shaking girl in my arms, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist, and also attempting to warm her a bit. As she did this I smiled and walked with her to the living room where I layed myself, with her on top of me, on my couch, covering both of us with a blanket. She stretched her legs out, untwining them from around my waist, and let a small yawn escape from her mouth. I smiled at the cuteness of her actions. I began stroking her eyebrows with my index finger, watching her eyes struggle to remain open. She finally let herself fall asleep.

She looked so peaceful, laying there asleep. Judging from her appearance at that moment, one would never know the hell she must've been through. Its funny how things like that work… how sleep can take us away from the world and all the rest of our current problems. How one minute a sobbing broken girl could be in hysterics and the next she could be peacefully sleeping, without a care in the world. I kinda liked the fact that Gabriella could do that. I hated that she was hurting, so watching her sleep was almost reassuring. If she could look so peaceful right then… maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

I layed there for quite some time watching the beautiful, broken girl just sleeping in my arms. She was deeply sleeping, and there was a tiny smile playing on her lips. I wondered what she was dreaming. It didn't really matter what it was, I was just glad she looked happy. I thought then about what had happened earlier. What had happened?

She said she and Jay had had sex, and that she was a stupid slut. I still didn't understand. Why on earth would she be so deeply hurt by the greatest sign of affection? If he had slept with her, why did he break up with her? They were in love, or so they both said. So what went wrong?

I remember they used to fight constantly. About stupid little things that were so insignificant, but neither of them ever gave up on the arguments. After their fights she always either called me, or snuck out of her house and met up with me in the tree house. She'd be crying, and I was the great protector who told her it would all be okay. During these nights I had always secretly wished that that fight would end it. I never told her that though.

I had never liked Jay. He had never been very nice to Brie. He was constantly picking on her; she always insisted it didn't bother her because he was just playing around. But I saw the hurt in her eyes. The relationship hadn't changed Gabi, but she was defiantly different in his presence, scared almost. I saw these things during the relationship itself, but I had never asked Brie about it. She said she was happy, and that was fine with me, as long as she actually was happy.

But she never had been. And I didn't see it, and when I did I didn't say anything. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt. It was entirely my fault. I should never have let it get to where it did. The situation was totally preventable, but I never opened my mouth. I let her fade away, and never tried to pull her back in. I loved her, with all my heart, and I didn't do a damn thing about it. I just let her be with the biggest ass hole on the planet, and get her heart broken. Then I never tried to figure out why.

She had probably wanted me to go after her that day a year ago, but I let her run because I was too hurt by her words to do it. This was my fault.

I started getting emotional as I thought everything over. The tears were suddenly in my eyes again and I was enraged with anger toward myself. I looked again to the sleeping beauty on top of me, and realized I couldn't take the guilt. I had to talk more to her about what had happened, but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to disturb her. I decided to slid off the couch and busy myself cleaning the kitchen until she woke up. So I shifted myself so Brie was beside of me rather than on top of me, and then I got up slowly. I stood there a few seconds, just to make sure I hadn't woken her. Once I was positive she was sleeping still, I made me way through the double doors into the kitchen. I wiped the counters and cabinets off first. After that I started on the floors when I heard the door creaking open. My mom popped her head in before coming in all the way.

"Oh my gosh honey, what's wrong?" she said, surprised.

I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks and sniffed a bit. "It's my fault, mom."

She knelt down beside me on the floor, looking me in the eye. "What's your fault?"

"It's my fault that Gabi's heart is broken. It's my fault that she didn't speak to anyone for a year! And it's my fault that she's not the same person she used to be…" I heard myself trail off as a bout of tears overwhelmed me. I couldn't put my finger on why I was so upset, but I couldn't help it. I never cried, especially not in front of people, but this was the second time in a few short hours. My mom hugged me which I greatly accepted.

"Shh, honey. It isn't your fault. Why would you think that?"

"Because. I knew... I knew the whole time that she wasn't happy with him. But I didn't do anything to help her. I was her hero, and I let her down. I just stood by and watched her get hurt."

"Troy, you didn't cause any of this. None of this is your fault."

"I love her mom. I'm in love with her." I was still crying. I didn't sound like myself.

"I know honey. I know."

I broke the hug and looked at her in disbelief. "You do?"

She smiled getting up. "I always have. You care so deeply for her, it was hard not to know." She walked to the door and looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry; I have to go to work. But, Troy, she feels the same way. I can see it. Talk to her about it."

"Okay mom. Thanks. I love you."

"Anytime honey. I love you too."

With that she left. I sat on the floor considering what mom had said. I was seriously hoping she was right about Brie's feelings. But I had to doubt her accusation. How could a person who was put through so much be able to love again? It seemed impossible. Then again in Gabi's case nothing was ever completely impossible. I sat there and pondered over it for a second and decided it couldn't hurt to tell her how I felt. I wouldn't push her into anything of course… but I could tell her.

I was started from my thoughts by the presence of another person sitting down beside me. I looked over to find Gabriella.

"Do you wanna know the story? About Jay and I that is…"

"Yes." I replied honestly. She drew in a long breath then quickly exhaled.

"Okay. I had been out on a date with Jay. We went to a nice Italian restaurant and had a lovely evening. We got out of there right at eight and my curfew wasn't until midnight, so he asked me if I wanted to hang out as his house. I said yes. I kinda wanted to go home so I could come over here and talk to you, but he wanted me to stay with him. So I did. When we got to his house I found out his parents weren't home… they were away on business. I was uncomfortable with us being alone because I knew he wanted to have sex. He had been pushing me further than I had wanted to go while we were making out in the previous weeks and with no limits, I got scared. I asked him if it was okay for me to be there because if it wasn't I'd call mom to come pick me up, but he told me not to. I didn't say anything else.

"Later we were watching a movie, sitting in his living room and he started kissing me, which I normally didn't mind. I like making out, but something was different. I pulled away and he asked what was wrong. I told him nothing was wrong and he just tried kissing me again. I told him to stop, but he didn't. He started unbuttoning my dress and kissing my chest. I felt disgusting. It wasn't right, and I knew it. Then I pushed him off of me and go off the couch. He told me to stop resisting, and I said I wasn't and I truly just didn't want to have sex…" she was crying now… but she was still going strong. I wanted to know the rest, so I asked her if she could continue. She sighed wiping a few tears away and nodded.

"He told me that if I loved him I would do it. I told him I loved him, but then he said I must not. I started crying because he didn't believe me. I sat down in the middle of the floor and started to basically sob. I told him over and over how much he meant to me, but then he got up and walked over to me. I expected that he was going to comfort me in some way; instead he grabbed my arm violently, leaving an immediate bruise, and he yanked me off the floor. Using his free hand he slapped me across the face. I shrunk back in pain, but I didn't scream. Then he demanded that I tell him I love him, so I did. Then he pulled me by my arm into his bedroom and slammed me down on the bed. Then he leaned down and sleazily whispered in my ear 'then prove it you dumb bitch.' I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to hit me again, so I just started kissing him. When he took my clothes off that time, I didn't stop him. I just helped him, and took his clothes off simultaneously. Once we were completely nude I asked if he had protection, which just earned me another slap. He didn't see the point in it; he said if I loved him I wouldn't be ashamed to have his child. Again, I didn't agree but I didn't want to get hurt again, so I shut my mouth. Then… then he…"

She stared sobbing harder. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. "Shh," I soothed, "its okay. You're safe now. I've got you." She took a few deep breaths and wiped a few more tears away. I smiled weakly at her and helped with wiping the tears away. After a few moments, she had composed herself, and she nodded signifying she was going to continue.

"When he tried to go inside me… it hurt like hell. Like something was ripping me in half. I screamed in pain and yelled for him to stop. He told me to work though the pain. He pushed in further and I screamed again and he slapped me really hard. He said if I didn't quit the neighbors would catch us. Then he slammed himself all the way inside me, I whimpered but I didn't scream. Then he continued with the act, I was still hurting. He kept moaning my name; it made me feel like puking. I hated it. I was receiving no pleasure at all, I just layed there praying it would be over soon. What seemed like hours later he had finally finished with me. He rolled off of me, and laughed. I was still crying silently and he asked me if I was okay. I said I was fine, and he hit me again. He said I was a stupid bitch and I shouldn't cry if nothing was wrong.

"Then I looked at the clock and it was 11:30. I asked him to take me home, and he said that he would. When I got up from the bed, there was blood all over the place, from me. He asked why I was bleeding, and I told him it was because I had just given up my virginity. He slapped me so hard I collapsed on the floor. Then he yelled for me to get up. I did, and grabbed my clothes in the process. I got dressed, as did he. We didn't speak the whole car ride to my house. When we pulled into my driveway, he told me I was the worst he'd ever had. He said he had never loved me… and that we were through. I asked why, and he called me a stupid slut.

"I believed what he said. I thought I was a stupid slut. I couldn't live with that. I thought that because I was a stupid slut, no one would want me once they found out. I didn't want my reputation slowly diminishing, so I cut off all of my relationships before the other person could cut me off. I thought it would be easier that way. Once I realized that not everyone would have rejected me, it was too late."

She was still crying, but I could tell that a burden had been lifted from her. She had finally told someone. She had made so much progress in the past couple of days, and I was soo proud of her. I was sad for her though, I couldn't believe that ass hole. How could he hurt her? She didn't deserve it, and he got away with everything he did. It really sucks how it always seems to rain the hardest on those who deserve sunshine.

I still had my arms around Brie, and she had suddenly wrapped hers around me. I looked down at her, and realized I was at a complete loss for words. I wasn't sure how to respond. She was no longer crying, but her breaths were still uneven as if she hadn't caught her breath just yet.

"Brie… I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that kind of treatment."

She smiled warmly, looking me straight in the eye. "I know I don't. You've shown me that. And you know what. Don't be sorry. Had none of this happened, I wouldn't be here right now… With you." She added the last part looking down blushing slightly. I smiled, maybe mom was right.

I lifted her chin so that her eyes met mine. When they did we were locked there, just staring. Her brown eyes against my blue ones. Then I leaned in. She did too. And we kissed… and in that kiss, I somehow found that it was going to take work, but everything was going to be okay.

**HAHA yay! I finally have the relationship on the table. I wasn't sure how to do it, so I hope this was okay. Please let me know what you guys think. Love you all! ~Aimee**


	7. Surprises

As our lips brushed slowly together, I knew that – if not now, then eventually—everything was going to be okay. I reluctantly pulled away and opened my eyes just in time to watch hers flutter open. It was then I realized how truly beautiful she was. She smiled, cheeks flushing the most adorable shade of pink I had ever seen. But then her smile went weak, just to fade soon after. Then she had an extreme look of fright in her eyes, and I had to question if what I had done was terrible wrong.

I sat there silently gazing in her eyes, knowing she was waiting for me to say something. I wanted to, but the words just weren't coming out. I mean, what was I supposed to say? Finally, I found my voice and began having the hardest conversation I knew I'd ever have to have. Not because it was hard to admit my feelings, but because she may not feel the same way.

"Gabi, I know you aren't ready for any kind of relationship, and I fully respect that. I probably just stepped way over the line, and I apologize for that. But I'm in love with you. I always have been. You have no idea what you do to me. You're so beautiful, and I can never tell you how much it hurt to have you out of my life for so long. I hated it. I am really sorry." My words flew out of my mouth before I could think about how I should space them out, and when I should pause to let her speak too. I was just so terrified that I would lose her again, and that would be the most difficult thing I would have to endure- I was painfully sure of that.

I waited for her response, but she gave none. Silent tears were forming in her eyes, as she smiled slightly. I started to panic, fearing the worst. "Brie, if you don't feel the same way I will understand. Like I said, I just want you in my life. Friend or more than that… it doesn't matter as long as you're here. I do love you, and it will be hard getting over it, but I'd do it if that's what you want from me. I'd do anything for you. I can't help that I fell in love, I'm so sorry."

She giggled slightly, and squeezed her eyes shut letting a few tears fall as she did so. "I'm not saying that I don't. That isn't the case at all. I've been in love with you since we met freshman year. Deep down, I always knew you and I were meant to be. Every time I see you all these feeling rush inside me and make my heart start racing. I've always thought it was too good to be true though. And after Jay I always wondered… why would anyone fall in love with me anyways?"

I smiled at her, knowing she loved me too was just too much to bear. But I composed myself and started explaining things to her. "I'll tell you why someone would fall in love with you… It's because you're the most wonderful person in the world. You care more for others than you do for yourself, you're incredibly beautiful, you're so smart, and your laugh is absolutely contagious. You're perfect, Brie. What more could anyone want?"

"I know that I'm not perfect, but thank you so much. Troy, if you hadn't been there yesterday, I honestly don't know what I'd have done. The longer things went, the worse they got. But because of you, I know that I'm going to be okay. Thank you."

"No Gabi, thank you. I was always there, but it was you that had to finally open up."

"Well you made it a lot easier." She said quietly as she ran her hand along the kitchen floor and slid it into mine squeezing gently. I had never noticed how well her hands fit into mine until that moment. I looked up from our hands and smiled at her. And I knew, she was thinking the same thing.

"Okay sweetheart, we're going to take this nice and slow. I know you need some stability in your life, and that's perfectly fine, I will take it at your speed. And anytime I overstep the limits you tell me. All the calls are yours here. Okay?"

She didn't respond, but then again she didn't need to. She instead just took her hand from mine and slowly slid her arms around my waist burying her head in my chest for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Thank you." She mumbled, but I knew exactly what she had said.

"You're very welcome darling." I said kissing the top of her head.

She withdrew her head and looked up; meeting my gaze, and smiled the biggest smile I'd seen cross her lips since before she had ever met Jay. I smiled back, without thinking about it, I mean who could resist.

"So, does this mean we're more than friends?"

"For as long as you want it to… absolutely."

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" I grinned playfully.

"Nope, I don't think so…"

"Well… you most certainly are amazing."

"Well… then I feel that I'm about to become a bit more amazing."

"Why is that?"

"Your mom already went to work right?"

"Yes…" her eyes grew more curious by the second. I knew she was trying to hide it, but she wasn't doing so very well.

"Okay then," I hopped up off the floor and then swept her up, carrying her bridal style as she giggled relentlessly, "you are coming with me."

"Where to, may I ask?" she questioned, confused.

"To your house, then the next stop is a surprise."

She didn't argue too much after that. I carried her upstairs and plopped her down on my bed, instructing her to relax until I was ready. With that I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red wildcat t-shirt, along with a pair of boxers and went into my bathroom. I took a cold, quick shower to wake myself up. Then I got dressed quickly, and dashed back into my room.

When I got there I found my beautiful girlfriend (that was the first time I thought of the actual label) fast asleep on my bed. She was smiling through her dreaming state, and cuddling my pillow. She was mumbling something, but it was too quiet for me to hear what exactly.

I couldn't bring myself to disturb her, so I picked her up again and let her resettle herself in my arms. She slept until I reached the car and as I sat her in her seat her chocolate eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you. Now where are you taking me?"

"I told you, I'm taking you home to get ready, and then you get a surprise."

Her eyes slid closed again, though she was trying not to let them. "Mmm kay," she yawned sleepily. I stifled a laugh and got in on the driver's side.

Within the half mile it was to Gabi's house, she had fallen asleep again. Once I had parked in her driveway and shut off the ignition, she still hadn't budged… so again being the gentleman I am, I carried her into the house. Once I got inside—using the key I knew was stored in the mailbox—I gently placed Brie on the couch and went upstairs to set my plan into action.

The first thing I went for was the closet, in which I found all the sundresses-- she used to love, but never wore anymore—hanging neatly in order of lengths and color. Right in the center there was a turquoise blue one hanging that I recognized right away as the one she wore the night of my family's barbeque.

It was about a month before she and Jay had started having problems. He was out of town for two weeks so Brie and I had been hanging out a lot. She didn't seem very happy with him at the time, but she was still okay being around me… so I was content. After we had eaten, I took her up to the tree house and we started talking. I had considered seriously confessing my crush on her, but chickened out. Looking back I wished that I had. But that didn't matter now.

I smiled at the thought of the way things were now, us being together just like I had always wanted. I took the dress off of its hanger and layed it out on her bed. Then I went to her desk and took a sticky note off her pad and grabbed a pen. After I was satisfied with my message to Brie I suck it on top of her dress and re-read it quickly.

_Brie, I picked out a dress for you to wear for your surprise. You look beautiful in anything, but this was always my favorite. ;-)  
Xx Troy_

Suddenly inspired by my spur-of-the-moment note, I decided to go ahead and leave a few more in the bathroom. First I found her hair dryer and curling iron and layed them on the counter next to the sink and put a note on them.

_Your curls are so sexy. I don't know why you own a curling iron._

Then I went to the sink and put a note on her toothbrush holder_._

_Your smile is my favorite in the entire world._

Next I found her makeup bag and left one more note.

_Don't even think about it… You're so beautiful naturally. You won't be needing this._

I went back downstairs to see if she was finished napping.

I had no such luck. She was curled up on the couch just as I had left her. With the exact smile playing on her lips. I was reluctant to wake her, but decided I couldn't wait anymore. I knelt next to her head and whispered in her ear, "Sweetie? Time to wake up."

She stretched and yawned loudly. "Okay," she said lazily making her way to her feet, "What now?"

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and shower. I layed some clothes out on your bed. After you're ready, we will move on with the surprise."

"Okay," she eyed me suspiciously.

I watched her disappear up the stairs and finally let myself relax. I slid down onto the couch and layed down. It was still warm from where Gabby had been. I figured I had a good hour at least, so I let my eyes drift shut and sleep overtake me.

Sometime later I awoke to the smell of vanilla close to my face. When I forced my eyes open I found Gabriella wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. She buried her head in the hollow of my throat and mumbled a small thank you.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I really didn't do anything." I said smiling and sitting up, careful not to disturb her place in my arms. But then she withdrew herself anyway.

"I know… but thank you for being so sweet to me. I really couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Awe. Well I do try." She smiled at this and got to her feet.

Taking my hand she replied, "Okay, surprise time. You have me excited. Let's go!"

This was the first chance I'd had to actually look at her since she'd came downstairs. Her dress was a strapless and ended just above her knees. The color showed off her naturally tanned skin. She had on a pair of white flip-flops. Her hair fell in its soft curls halfway down her back. And she had very little makeup on. She looked absolutely beautiful. I smiled knowing she was mine. Any guy would be jealous of me just based on her looks. But her personality was even better if that was possible. "Okay. Let's go," I said getting to my feet as well.

She intertwined our fingers our hands as we walked toward the door. As we exited the house we emerged into the bright sunlight. We got into my car and Brie immediately started playing with her sun visor, trying to protect her eyes. I unclipped my sunglasses from my sun visor and handed them to her. "Here Brie. You can wear these."

"Are you sure? Don't you need them?"

"Nah. It doesn't bother me too much."

"Okay thanks, babe." And that simple sentence was all it took, coming from her, to make me smile.

I started the car and backed out of her driveway and we started toward her surprise. I was very pleased with my idea, and hoped that she'd like it as much as I thought she would. Halfway through our trip she started getting suspicious as to where we were going. By the time we were within five minutes of our destination, she had it figured out. I make a left and she blurted out all at once "We're going to the mall aren't we?"

"Now did I-," I was cut off by her squeals.

"YAY! I knew I liked you for a reason!"

"Okay, so you caught me," I smiled, "we're going shopping." After we parked and got in the front doors she had already mapped out where we needed to go.

"Alright, so first we'll hit up American eagle and Hollister, and then we can go to Journey's for shoes." I agreed with that plan. After all I had the same taste in clothing stores as her, so it was all good.

After three hours we were ready to go home. I had three bags (one from each store) and Gabi had six. She said since she hadn't been dressing up for so long she'd let her wardrobe get outdated so she was in dire need of new clothing. I think she'd have looked good in a trash bag though. I could care less if her clothes were from last year. But I wasn't complaining I had fun watching her try things on. Especially because she had so much fun doing it. I could tell she wasn't thinking about anything but what was going on right then. The past was the past. And that was a huge relief for me. On the way home we stopped at McDonald's and we both got a Big Mac. To my surprise she ate more of her meal than I did. She seemed proud of that too.

When we reached her house I could tell she was getting worried. Her singing stopped within two miles of the house. Her talking stopped when we were a mile away. When we pulled into the driveway she looked like she could throw up.

"I know that you're scared baby. But you do have to talk to her sometime. I will be there every minute of it. So don't worry. You can do this I know you can."

She nodded and grabbed her bags out of the back seat. We got out of the car simultaneously and I took half of her bags and slipped my hand around hers. Then we walked slowly to the door. When we reached she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Then she shocked me yet again.

"Troy, I know I can do this. But I think I should do it alone. I don't want her to know about us quite yet. She's mad enough that you were the first person I talked to; I don't think she needs to know everything quite yet. I need to do this alone. Is that okay with you?" I stood wide eyed for a moment and then answered in the best way that I could.

"Sure thing Brie. Do what you need to… like I said everything right now is about what you think is best for you. But just know if you need me at all I am just a text or call away."

"Thank you, Troy. For everything. I will call you later no matter what happens."

"Okay baby, I will see you tomorrow." I leaned down and pressed my lips onto her forehead. She looked up and smiled, then got on her tiptoes and pecked me on the lips.

"Goodnight honey," she replied taking her bags from my hand and opening the door. She glanced back quickly, and then proceeded in calling out, "Mami?"

I smiled to myself, still a bit worried. But she had made the first step to talk to someone other than me, which made me happy. So I got in my truck and went the mile down the road to my house. But somehow I still couldn't shake the feeling that I'd be getting a call from Gabriella sooner than I should, and it wouldn't be bearing good news. I just sincerely hoped that I was wrong.


End file.
